scientologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Glossary L
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z L1C Repair list used by auditors in session when an upset occurs, or as ordered by the C/S. It handles ARC broken, sad, hopeless or nattery pcs. Questions can be prefaced with "Recently", "In this life", "On the whole track", or used without. It is not to be used to handle high or low TA. L3RH A prepared list used for locating and handling all errors and trouble in engram running sessions. The repair list for all problems with R3RA and Engram Running. L4 Short This is a short version of list correction. It contains all the most common errors. It is valid on listing in progress or recently done. If it doesn't resolve the difficulties a full L4BRB can be used (see below). (Abbr. L4) L4BRB #A prepared list used in CT for handling all Listing & Nulling errors, when trouble occurs on a listing (L&N) process, when TA goes high or pc gets sick or upset after a session that included listing actions. #Used to sort out all possible errors related to L&N. The L4 is designed to sort out an L&N action in progress. If that doesn't handle, there may be prior or other problems that need to be addressed. The L4BRB is thus designed to cover a broader area. latent read If (the needle) doesn't fall or react for half a second or more (after the question is asked) and then reacts, this is a latent read. They are used in auditing to steer a pc to charged areas in the pc's bank (see steering the pc). List As part of auditing procedure: Items given by a pc and written down by the auditor. Prepared list: A printed form with questions used for assessment on a pc. Listing A special CT procedure used in some processes where the auditor writes down items said by the preclear in response to a question by the auditor, in the exact sequence that they are given to him by the preclear. Listing and Nulling, L & N A CT procedure in auditing done according to very exact rules as given in the Laws of Listing and Nulling. This is taught on CT-3. Locational #Processing which establishes confront and communication with the environment. It brings the person into present time; he becomes more alert and responsive. It can be run on one pc or on a whole class of students at the same time with benefit. #Processing which establishes a stability in the environment of the preclear on the subject of objects and people. It can be run in busy thoroughfares, parks, confused traffic or anywhere that there is or is not motion of objects and people. It is used in the auditing room itself to orient the preclear. lock A mental image picture of an incident where one was knowingly or unknowingly reminded of a secondary or engram. It does not itself contain a blow or a burn or impact and is not any major cause of misemotion. It does not contain unconsciousness. It may contain a feeling of pain or illness, etc., but is not itself the source of it. A lock is a mental image picture of a non-painful but disturbing experience the person has experienced and which depends for its force on an earlier secondary and engram which the experience has restimulated. Logics, the The Logics are a set of 24 axiomatic statements published by Hubbard in 1951. They contain the fundamental basics from which all workable educational principles can be derived. long fall, Symbol LF A meter needle reaction in which the needle moves rapidly to the right; length: from two to three inches. long fall blowdown, Symbol LFBD A meter reaction in which the needle moves rapidly to the right and requires that the tone arm be adjusted in order for the needle to remain on the needle dial. low TA Tone arm reading below 2.0 on the tone arm dial.